


Latte al cioccolato al posto del succo di zucca

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bruce Feels, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Clark Kent is kind of lonely, Diana will fight for everyone, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, ho bisogno di dormire un pochino di più, ma non importa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Può essere strano, può bere tutto il latte che vuole, può preferire sua sorella a tutta la casata. Non importa a nessuno. Finché un giorno Bruce Wayne non entra nell'aula di Pozioni e affronta il professore con queste esatte parole: "L'Amortentia è una droga dello stupro e che sia insegnato a scuola come fabbricarla è un immorale e dovrebbe essere illegale." Il suo tono di voce non era cambiato, la sua postura era rimasta perfetta, la sua espressione era dannatamente seria. "Alcuni studenti del settimo anno hanno deciso di protestare al riguardo. E spero che lei non la prenda a male, se chiedono di poter vedere il preside Scott, poter parlare con la sua anche troppo assente persona delle immoralità presenti in questa scuola. Io credo di voler lottare al loro fianco." Poi aveva sorriso, aveva fatto un cenno con la testa ed era di nuovo uscito dall'aula.A nessuno importano le stranezze di Bruce Wayne, ma quel giorno, tutta la scuola ha pensato che il latte al cioccolato gli avesse dato alla testa.





	Latte al cioccolato al posto del succo di zucca

**Author's Note:**

> Sto usando la citazione: Era una gioia appiccare il fuoco. (Ray Bradbury, Farenheit 451) per il COW-T
> 
> Vedo anche io la gente strana.

# Il latte al cioccolato al posto del succo di zucca

  
Bruce si fa portare tantissime confezioni di quelle scatolette di cartone in cui di solito mettono i succhi di frutta, soltanto che dentro le sue scatolette c'è del latte. E cammina per i corridoi della scuola, con quei cartoncini e una cannuccia in bocca, tenendo in mano i suoi libri e guardando, per lo più, verso il tetto, per non dover guardare negli occhi nessuno, mentre pensa ai fatti suoi. Non parla con nessuno. Almeno, non nell'ultimo periodo. Bruce ha dei cartoni di latte sotto il letto e nessuno dei suoi compagni di stanza ha il coraggio di dirgli niente, perché, beh, Bruce fa abbastanza paura ma è anche gentile e non li lascia fuori dal dormitorio, quando arriva davanti al ritratto che porge loro l'indovinello.  
  
Non sanno perché conosce le risposte di tutti gli indovinelli che vengono usati come parola segreta per entrare nel dormitorio. Non sanno perché, ha sempre gli appunti pronti per chiunque ne abbia bisogno, durante le lezioni di Astrologia. Non sanno perché ma, nonostante il suo sguardo assente, la sua espressione distante, le sue occhiaie, Bruce è sempre stato gentile con la sua casata, sempre stato rispettoso nei loro confronti, ha sempre fatto guadagnare più punti possibili quindi una stranezza -si può accettare una stranezza come quella dei cartoni di latte sotto il letto.  
  
Bruce non pensa che questa sia una stranezza, ovviamente. E, se lo pensa, non gli importa.  
  
Beve più latte di quanto vorrebbe dire che fa. E rimane comunque abbastanza basso. Dicono che la crescita di una persona raggiunga il suo picco ai quindici anni, poi si cresce, okay, ma più lentamente. Bruce ne ha diciassette di anni ed è ancora più basso della maggior parte dei suoi amici. Amici che non fanno parte della sua casata. Amici che non rimangono bloccati fuori dal dormitorio. Amici in generale. Forse sarebbe meglio chiamarli conoscenti, o forse… Diana, a volte, scherzando certo, posa il gomito sulla spalla di Bruce e scherza su quanto lui rimarrà un nanetto per tutta la sua vita. E forse questo ha a che fare con il suo continuare a bere latte al cioccolato, o forse Bruce è semplicemente un tipo molto strano, non si sa. _Non importa_.  
  
Nessuno del dormitorio è abbastanza vicino a lui da posare il gomito sulla sua spalla, nessuno dei Corvonero è abbastanza vicino a lui per chiedergli come sta, se preferirebbe stare da un'altra parte, perché sua sorella non gli assomiglia nemmeno un po'. Nessuno del dormitorio è abbastanza vicino a lui per sapere di lui più di quanto lui non abbia lasciato che loro sapessero.  
  
Bruce continua a guardare in alto quando passeggia per i corridoi. Bruce continua a guardare in alto o a leggere i libri di testo, riesce a spostarsi in tempo, quando qualcuno gli sta andando incontro, e non si è mai lasciato toccare da nessuno. Sta sempre in biblioteca, ed è un mistero anche per la sua casata che cosa legge, che cosa studia. È un mistero per l'intero genere umano. Vive trai libri e poi non risponde in classe. È un genio in Pozioni, è stato scelto per essere Prefetto prima e poi Caposcuola, non ha mai sbagliato in vita sua. Ogni suo gesto sembra calcolato, ogni sua parola ben pensata, ogni suo comportamento precedentemente organizzato. E sorride e il suo sorriso è uno dei più belli in tutta Hogwarts, ma non lo hanno mai visto sorridere di cuore. Non lo hanno mai visto triste. Non lo hanno mai visto essere sconveniente.  
  
A lezione ascolta, durante i pasti preferisce sedersi accanto a sua sorella, dice sempre per favore e grazie e non ha mai abbracciato nessuno. A volte si perde nei suoi pensieri e perde pezzi di conversazione e chiede scusa. Non se ne rende conto, a volte la sua mente fluisce così, gli dispiace. Poi sorride, inclinando appena la testa, e quell'espressione potrebbe conquistare regni interi. Se Bruce fosse stato inglese durante la Guerra dei Cent'anni, quella guerra sarebbe durata solo cinque minuti, perché Bruce avrebbe conquistato tutti i francesi. È una cosa che si dice spesso. Chissà perché.  
  
Bruce Wayne non ha mai preso vantaggio della sua posizione.  
  
Bruce Wayne è, e rimarrà per sempre, un mistero trai tanti misteri in cui i ragazzi si trovano. Ma non è importante. Finché lui beve il suo latte al cioccolato, cammina per i corridoi, risponde alle domande fatte in classe se poste a lui, sa le risposte agli indovinelli, non dà fastidio a nessuno.  
  
Può essere strano, può bere tutto il latte che vuole, può preferire sua sorella a tutta la casata. Non importa a nessuno. Finché un giorno Bruce Wayne non entra nell'aula di Pozioni e affronta il professore con queste esatte parole: "L'Amortentia è una droga dello stupro e che sia insegnato a scuola come fabbricarla è un immorale e dovrebbe essere illegale." Il suo tono di voce non era cambiato, la sua postura era rimasta perfetta, la sua espressione era dannatamente seria. "Alcuni studenti del settimo anno hanno deciso di protestare al riguardo. E spero che lei non la prenda a male, se chiedono di poter vedere il preside Scott, poter parlare con la sua anche troppo assente persona delle immoralità presenti in questa scuola. Io credo di voler lottare al loro fianco." Poi aveva sorriso, aveva fatto un cenno con la testa ed era di nuovo uscito dall'aula.  
  
A nessuno importano le stranezze di Bruce Wayne, ma quel giorno, tutta la scuola ha pensato che il latte al cioccolato gli avesse dato alla testa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce sottolinea delle parole, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le ginocchia unite. Alza la testa dal suo libro e lascia che un po' di quel vento gelido e scozzese gli raffreddi le guance. C'è un silenzio non umano, sulle torri della scuola. C'è una pace che sembra dover portare brutte notizie. Sembra quel vuoto che assorbe ogni tipo di pensiero, ogni tipo di emozione. Clark si inumidisce le labbra, con le mani nelle tasche del mantello. E sente freddo, rabbrividisce, aspetta che Bruce si giri verso di lui e sospira. Le partite di Quidditch sono state sospese fino a quando la protesta non sarà finita, con grande disappunto di tutti.  
  
“Non puoi passare le tue giornate qua” sospira alla fine Clark, abbassando lo sguardo e mordendosi le labbra. Fa freddo, non sa come Bruce riesca a passare le giornate su questa torre, non sa come faccia a fingere che quel mantello e una coperta lo possa tenere al caldo. Lo vede girare la testa verso di lui, sbattere lentamente le palpebre. Inclinare la testa. “Prima o poi dovrete tornare a frequentare le lezioni” sospira ancora Clark. “Basterebbe -sai che il professore è completamente d'accordo con voi. Non potete continuare a torturare in questo modo tutti quanti perché...”  
  
Clark si interrompe. Bruce lo fulmina con lo sguardo e poi torna al suo libro. Non dice una parola. Non parla da quasi un giorno intero. Chiede solo il suo latte con cioccolato a gesti o a sguardi, sembra nutrirsi soltanto di questo, poi legge il suo libro, studia le costellazioni. Deve passare in questo modo le sue giornate. Studiando le cose e le persone, immaginando, complottando, progettando. In questo momento sembra essere se stesso. È lontano, è irraggiungibile, non parla, ma sembra essere se stesso. Solo che non lo è con Clark. Ed è questo che lo ferisce. È tornato da qualsiasi cosa sia successa in questi mesi. Ma non è tornato da loro. Da lui. È un pensiero stupido.  
  
Di solito è Julia a portargli le provviste. Sale su, per le scale delle torri, si lamenta perché non può lasciare così spesso la Sala Grande, gli ha chiesto di fare affidamento su qualcun altro, perché non importa che loro abbiano già compiuto i diciassette anni, è impossibile trasfigurarsi tra le mura di Hogwarts. E se non fosse stata abbastanza veloce, l'avrebbero trascinata davanti a uno di quei professori, avrebbero perso una combattente, un eroe della scuola, una persona che… lei. Bruce non le ha chiesto di rimanere con lui, è l'unico che ha scelto di protestare in silenzio e in solitudine. È l'unica persona che la sua assenza pesa molto di più quando la sua voce non si sente più, piuttosto che quando inizia a gridare ad alta voce.  
  
Diana sta protestando così. Grida. Ha buttato sedie e tavoli, bloccato l'ingresso alla Sala Grande. Adesso tutti devono trovare un posto in cui mangiare, fare la fila davanti alla cucina. Sarebbe facile far andare via il gruppo di ragazze che hanno preso possesso della Sala -se a Hogwarts fosse possibile usare la magia liberamente, per quello che riguarda i professori. Sarebbe facile anche prendere con la forza Bruce, prenderlo per la vita, trascinarlo per le scale contro la sua volontà, ma se c'è una cosa che i professori e tutta Hogwarts ha imparato è che non puoi costringere un diciassettenne a fare tutto quello un gruppo di adulti vogliono.  
  
“Prima o poi dovrai parlarmi” continua Clark, sedendosi accanto a lui. Bruce non alza nemmeno la testa questa volta. Continua a sottolineare parole sul suo libro, con la sua fronte corrugata e la sua faccia concentrata. Come se Clark lì nemmeno ci fosse. Forse con Julia parla. Julia dice che non lo vede molto diverso dal solito. Sta semplicemente facendo quello che hanno deciso che avrebbe fatto. Aveva iniziato la controparte della protesta. In silenzio l'avrebbe portata avanti, e, anzi, Clark dovrebbe prendersi una pausa da Bruce e non dovrebbe andarlo a trovare sulla Torre, se non aveva intenzione di unirsi alla protesta. “Prima o poi con qualcuno dovrai parlare.”  
  
Bruce continua a leggere.  
  
“Ti prego.”  
  
Bruce non dice nulla.  
  
“Sono io, Bruce.”  
  
Bruce si sistema il mantello sulle spalle e continua a leggere. Clark si passa una mano sul viso, si siede accanto a lui, posa la fronte sul ginocchio e chiude gli occhi. Cerca di respirare profondamente. Cerca di non arrabbiarsi, cerca di capire. C'è qualcosa che sembra essersi rotto in Bruce, ultimamente. Questa non sembra essere una protesta, sembra semplicemente un suo modo per allontanare chiunque voglia fargli una domanda, per fare in modo di non dover rispondere a nessuna domanda. Clark e Julia non sono in buoni rapporti, non può chiedere a lei. Diana è presa dalla protesta. E Bruce sembra essere rimasto qui, da solo, in silenzio, coi suoi libri.  
  
Bruce gli mostra la mano, in attesa che sia riempita. Clark abbassa lo sguardo, per guardarla in silenzio, prima di cercare nelle sue tasche. “Parla con me, però” gli dice a bassa voce, lasciandogli sul palmo un cartoncino di latte al cioccolato.  
  
Bruce non risponde, rompe la plastica della cannuccia sul ginocchio e prende a bere, mentre continua a leggere.  
  
Clark non ha nemmeno la forza di protestare. Rimane seduto accanto a lui, in silenzio, al freddo, anche se non se ne lamenta. “Inizierei anche io qui la protesta, se volessi, sai? Però credo che ti interessino i miei appunti. Poi non saprei a chi altri chiederli io.” Non lo guarda nemmeno negli occhi. Parla senza aspettare che ci sia una vera conversazione. Dice cose abbastanza inutili, abbastanza stupide, pensandoci bene. A chi importa degli appunti? A chi importa di -delle lezioni, adesso? Vorrebbe solo sapere. C'è stato davvero qualcosa di strano in Bruce, negli ultimi mesi. Vorrebbe soltanto sapere che cosa sta succedendo, vorrebbe soltanto riavere indietro il suo amico. “Mi sei mancato” borbotta, alzando le ginocchia, con le braccia sui gomiti e il mento nascosto. “Mi manchi ancora.”  
  
Bruce alza lo sguardo dal suo libro. Non sta comunque leggendo. Sta solo facendo finta. Sottolineando quelle parti che ha già letto più di una volta. Guarda il profilo di Clark, poi abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo. Chiude gli occhi, sente un dolore al petto. Di questo, Clark non si rende conto. Bruce continua a fingere di leggere, continua a fingere di bere, continua a fingere di essere da un'altra parte del mondo.  
  
Rimangono in silenzio. Bruce beve il suo latte al cioccolato. Clark guarda il lago grigio davanti alla scuola. Niente cambia. La loro distanza fisica è minore rispetto a quella emotiva.  
  
Clark non capisce il perché. Vorrebbe sapere il perché. Vorrebbe tornare semplicemente a essere quello che erano prima. Lui, e Diana e Bruce, per sempre, amici, insieme. Non sembra poter succedere, però. Sembra essere successo qualcosa -qualcosa che per qualche motivo li ha allontanati, solo che... Clark vorrebbe davvero sapere che cosa. Chiude gli occhi e sospira. Vorrebbe solo sapere come tornare indietro. Sapere, almeno, cos'è successo, se è stata colpa sua.  
  
  
  
  
Bruce rimane in silenzio per abbastanza tempo da fare impazzire chiunque. Tranne lui.  
  
Il fantasma di Harvey Dent, a volte gentile, a volte crudele, gira intorno a lui, più e più volte, e quindi Bruce posa la schiena sul muro della Torre, guardandolo brillare, sotto la luce della luna.  
  
Conosce bene Harvey. Il primo anno si è arrampicato sulla torre per la prima volta, perché aveva visto un fantasma vagare fuori dalle mura. Ci sono poche cose che Bruce non sa e, per quanto i suoi compagni di stanza fossero abbastanza tranquilli nel vedere un fantasma fuori dalle mura, si era arrampicato su per le mura, nella speranza di arrivare a parlarci, per sapere la sua storia. Non ci era riuscito. Harvey era troppo veloce, era già andato via, verso la Torre dei Grifoni. Ci sono poche cose che Bruce non sa e una cosa che sa, di cui è sicuro, è che i fantasmi non infestano luoghi aperti. Almeno, preferiscono non farlo.  
  
I fantasmi infestano luoghi chiusi, luoghi che sono stati importanti per loro in vita. I luoghi aperti sono luoghi impersonali, che hanno davvero pochi momenti intimi, pochi momenti che ti potresti ricordare per tutta la vita, in momenti chiave che dovrebbero essere parte della crescita di una persona. E quindi, quella notte, nonostante il vento forte, nonostante le foglie che potevano entrare nella stanza, Bruce ha lasciato la finestra aperta e ha aspettato che il fantasma entrasse nel dormitorio.  
  
Harvey, quella notte, è rientrato a scuola per la prima volta dopo davvero tanto tempo. Anni. Secoli forse. E Bruce non gli aveva chiesto la sua storia. Aveva solo aspettato, gli aveva chiesto di essere uno dei fantasmi della Casa. È stato tempo dopo, che Harvey gli ha raccontato quale era la sua storia, per quale motivo non volevano che il suo fantasma rimanesse dentro la scuola.  
  
Bruce guarda Harvey brillare sotto la luce della luna e Harvey lo guarda indietro, con uno sguardo gelido, vuoto, trasparente. Avvicina lo sguardo, inclina piano piano la testa, mentre Bruce si raggomitola su se stesso, sbuffando e chiudendo gli occhi con più forza, nella speranza che Harvey se ne vada via, che smetta di dargli fastidio.  
  
Harvey e la sua storia. Harvey che a volte parla e a volte non fa altro che scoppiare a ridere. Harvey che a volte è gentile a volte è la persona più crudele in questo mondo. Harvey che è stato ucciso da un pugnale e che non sapeva di essere in pericolo, per via di tutte le violenze che ha dovuto subire, di tutte le cattiverie che suo padre gli ha fatto. Harvey che ha il controllo sulle azioni, che è stato il suo primo amico a Hogwarts, che ha paura di rimanere da solo.  
  
Harvey, che avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio e ride e poi gli dice: “Io l'ho visto.” Ride, tirando indietro la testa. Bruce sente un brivido passargli su per la colonna verticale e quindi affonda le unghie nella coperta che Clark gli ha lasciato e si raggomitola più aggressivamente, con più forza, con più intenzione di ignorare Harvey. Harvey continua a ridere, nella notte gelida. “Io so” dice, allontanandosi da lui. “Oh. Ooh. Io so, Bruce. Io so, Bruce Wayne.”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, tiene gli occhi chiusi, prova a concentrarsi su altro. Harvey non è un fantasma cattivo. È solo molto provato. È solo bloccato nello stesso stato mentale con la quale è morto, è solo molto solo, ha solo tanto bisogno di qualcuno. E non vuole fargli male. Non vuole trattare male un amico, semplicemente lui... Bruce se lo deve ripetere più volte. Harvey era un ragazzo spaventato. Come lo è lui adesso. Harvey è un ragazzo che ha perso il controllo, che ha dovuto subire i cambi di umore di suo padre, che lo chiudeva in stanze buie, che lo picchiava con la cintura che teneva su i pantaloni, che lo faceva cadere da quanto forti erano i suoi schiaffi. Harvey non è mai stato cattivo. È stato uno dei tanti che non è stato ascoltato.  
  
“L'ho visto, Bruce. Oh, che cosa ho visto.”  
  
Bruce prende un respiro profondo.  
  
“Oh, non sei poi così forte, eh Bruce? Non parli? Non parli. Non difendi la tua debolezza?” Harvey si para esattamente davanti a lui, Bruce sente la sua fredda presenza sulla pelle. “Fai bene. Neanche io, a questo punto parlerei.”  
  
Bruce apre gli occhi, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. E Harvey sorride, si porta l'indice sulle labbra e sibila. Bruce non capisce, si aggrotta le sopracciglia, lo osserva in silenzio, la luce della luna illumina entrambi e l'espressione di Harvey è disumana, il suo sorriso è ancora gelido. Bruce deglutisce, torna a chiudere gli occhi.  
  
“Zitto, Bruce, zitto. Non vogliamo che nessuno sappia. Zitto.”  
  
  
  
  
Clark sale sulla torre e controlla che Bruce sia ancora vivo. È una paranoia strana, lo sa, ma questa notte ha aperto le finestre del dormitorio e si è reso conto di quanto stesse facendo freddo. Non soffiava il vento e non stava nevicando, o piovendo, ma appena ha messo la mano fuori dalla finestra ha sentito un dolore lancinante, come un brivido che cercava di risalirgli su, fino al cervello, e una scarica elettrica, che cercava di scendere giù, verso i piedi. E ha pensato: Bruce. Bruce è l'unico che ha deciso di protestare al silenzio, all'aperto. E deve controllare che sia ancora vivo. Deve essere sicuro che non stia gelando, che non stia facendo cose che forse non dovrebbe...  
  
Bruce è rimasto seduto con i piedi che dondolano giù dalla torre. E guarda l'alba, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, con il suo sguardo a metà tra il sognante e il pragmatico. Tiene il lenzuolo con le mani incrociate e sembra stare bene. Sembra essere tranquillo.  
  
La luce del sole non lo colpisce direttamente. I suoi occhi non sono socchiusi e non sta guardando verso l'alto, per alcuni motivi che non ha mai spiegato. Bruce sembra stare bene. E Clark si sente un po' stupido a tenere in mano tre lenzuola, rubate dagli armadi della Casa, un cuscino e con la bacchetta tra le labbra, pronto a lanciare qualche incantesimo contro il freddo o qualsiasi altra cosa che avrebbe potuto fare del male al suo amico. Ma nessuno sembrava essergli avvicinato, nessuna minaccia all'orizzonte. Niente di niente. Solo l'alba. Solo Bruce che la osserva, dondolando i piedi.  
  
Clark sospira di sollievo. Se gli fosse successo qualcosa, se si fosse sentito male e fosse stato da solo -Bruce lo avrebbe chiamato? Bruce si sarebbe fidato abbastanza da chiedergli di stargli accanto? Gli si avvicina e gli posa un'altra coperta sulle spalle, attirando la sua attenzione. Bruce alza lo sguardo verso di lui. Quando sente la coperta sobbalza, e le sue spalle rilassate diventano una linea dritta, i peli sulla nuca sembrano alzarsi, rizzarsi e, se Clark non lo conoscesse così bene potrebbe dire, che forse, c'è la lontana possibilità, che Bruce abbia paura, che sia stato spaventato dalla sua stessa presenza. Si morde l'interno delle guance e preferisce non pensarci, mentre Bruce riprende il controllo sul suo corpo, mantenendo quest'espressione impassibile. Forse questa è la risposta che stava aspettando. Il no lampante che hanno lasciato che si mettesse tra loro due negli ultimi mesi.  
  
Clark gli passa un cartoncino di latte al cioccolato, e Bruce glielo prende dalle mani e, come ha fatto in quest'ultima settimana, rompe la plastica della cannuccia sul ginocchio, torna a guardare verso l'orizzonte, rispetta il suo sciopero del silenzio.  
  
Bruce è importante per Clark. Clark crede di essere abbastanza importante per Bruce. Almeno un po', quel che basta per proteggerlo, per potergli chiedere il suo latte al cioccolato. Forse, se invece di continuare a chiedergli di parlargli, invece di continuare a disturbarlo, cercare di andargli contro, se gli si avvicinasse, se invece di andargli contro, aprisse di nuovo le braccia, invece di cercare di sapere tutto adesso e subito, pazientasse un po', forse allora...  
  
"Io non voglio mettervi i bastoni tra le ruote" sussurra Clark. Ha ancora la gola bloccata, dopo non aver parlato per tutta la notte, dopo aver dormito sul suo letto, tra le sue lenzuola, con il suo cuscino. Non sa quale sia il vero motivo che ha spinto Diana e Bruce a voler protestare con così tanta aggressività. Sa che la loro lotta è importante, che forse continuare a salire sulla torre per guardare Bruce e chiedergli di parlargli è un po'... un po' fare il gioco dei professori, del preside, che non si fa vedere dall'inizio dell'anno, di quegli adulti che sono così presi a non pensare che li hanno lasciati fare davvero troppe cose che avrebbero potuto fare male a tutti quanti loro. Si schiarisce la gola e scrolla le spalle. "Mi dispiace di essere stato un ostacolo."  
  
Bruce gli lancia un'occhiata vuota. Annuisce una volta. Prende a bere il suo latte al cioccolato.  
  
"Voglio unirmi alla protesta."  
  
Bruce alza un sopracciglio.  
  
"Come messaggero!" ribatte immediatamente Clark, alzando le mani in aria. Poi ruota gli occhi. "Nel senso. Se volessi, certo, potrei rimanere in silenzio, qua, a fare quello che..." Clark sbuffa e guarda Bruce che alza un lato delle labbra. Può anche rimanere in silenzio, ma Clark ha passato così tanto tempo a cercare di capire le sue espressioni facciali, che ormai può comunicare in questo modo muto, non importa. È un sollievo che questo sia rimasto. Che sia ancora qualcosa di loro. Quindi Clark non può che farsi sfuggire uno sbuffo e una risata insieme, osservando il viso di Bruce. "Ti posso aiutare. Non posso buttare i tavoli a gambe all'aria e non posso saltare le lezioni, rimanere quassù con te, lo sai, perché… ma posso fare questo. Posso portarti tutto quello che ti serve e tenerti compagnia e portarti gli appunti delle lezioni. Questo lo posso fare."  
  
Bruce succhia il latte al cioccolato attraverso la cannuccia. Si limita a guardarlo negli occhi. Poi alza una spalla, e una coperta gli scivola verso il fianco.  
  
Se ricorda bene, questo non vuol dire che non gli importa. Non vuol dire nemmeno che è entusiasta dell'idea. Vuol dire che sa che non può fermarlo dal fare qualsiasi cosa lui voglia fare. È un'espressione che faceva molto durante i primi anni di scuola, quando ancora non avevano nessun legame e Clark cercava un'amicizia e Bruce se ne stava da solo appoggiato ai pilastri della struttura, in silenzio, a studiare la situazione, l'architettura, come essere un bambino vero. E Clark gli aveva detto che, in quanto partner durante le lezioni di Pozioni, forse, potevano e dovevano conoscersi un po'. E Bruce l'o aveva guardato come si guarda un moscerino fastidioso, solo per poi fare quest'espressione.  
  
Ancora non ha perso il callo, nel riconoscere le sue emozioni. Vorrebbe solo sapere che cosa lo ha spinto ad allontanarsi da lui, da Diana. Che cosa lo ha spinto così lontano da rendergli normale il rimanere in silenzio ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette, senza nessuna compagnia.  
  
Vorrebbe solo che Bruce gli parlasse, anche se adesso non parla con nessuno. Ed è sicuro, ha la sensazione che gli martella alla base della testa e gli dice che questa protesta non è casuale. Che la protesta contro l'Amortentia, una pozione che hanno imparato a preparare durante il quinto anni, sia fatta al loro settimo anno.  
  
"Spero che tu sappia, che non c'è niente che non farei” dice. Ed è questa la frase che avrebbe voluto dire. Finire il tutto lì, ma Bruce è stato lontano per tanto tempo e sente -di dover ricominciare da capo. Quindi prende un respiro profondo e finisce la frase con un: “…per un amico."  
  
Bruce s'irrigidisce di nuovo. Non lo guarda in faccia, ma Clark vede, per una frazione di secondo i suoi occhi sbarrarsi, come, per un momento soltanto, smetta di bere il latte dal cartoncino. Stacca le labbra dalla cannuccia e aggrotta le sopracciglia, rigirandolo tra le dita. E poi lo appoggia per terra e torna a coprirsi con le lenzuola che Clark gli ha dato.  
  
C'è decisamente qualcosa che non va. Clark non sa che cosa sia, ma sa che non può chiederglielo direttamente a Bruce. Deve investigare. Deve fare quello che non ha fatto durante gli ultimi mesi, fingendo che l'allontanamento di Bruce non lo avesse ferito, che non gli importasse poi così tanto.  
  
Bruce sembra voler graffiare le coperte. Sembra volersi aggrappare a loro, per rimanere nel mondo reale. E continua a non parlare. È più forte di lui. È così da lui, sinceramente. Forse non sta protestando. Forse sta semplicemente rimanendo in silenzio, perché -non sa che altro fare.  
  
E questo spezza il cuore di Clark ancora una volta, con ancora più forza, mentre entrambi guardano il sole alzarsi, sul lago scozzese.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mentre Bruce sta pensando, da solo, sistemando le lenzuola in un lato della torre in cui non possono volare via, Barry Allen, del sesto anno, con la sua uniforme da Corvonero, uno zaino enorme e gli occhi bassi, sale su per le scale. Non incontra il suo sguardo, non lo cerca nemmeno. Semplicemente, lascia cadere tutto quanto sul pavimento, e poi si siede, con le gambe incrociate e la fronte aggrottata.  
  
"Non è successo a me" dice a bassa voce, con parole strozzate, stringendo i pugni. "Non è successo a me. Ma a volte avrei preferito che fosse successo a me. Che quella burrobirra l'avessi bevuta io, che tutta quella sera fosse andata in maniera completamente diversa. Non è successo a me. Volevamo tanto andare a Hogsmead." Si morde le labbra. Chiude gli occhi. "Avrei preferito che -perché vedere questa persona rimanere in silenzio e non poter fare niente è forse la tortura più grande a cui io sono stato sottoposto. E lo che non è una cosa che dovrebbe avere a che fare con me. Non sono stato io. Non sono stato né vittima né carnefice, però, so, sono sicuro, che forse unendomi a voi qualcosa posso cambiare." Alza lo sguardo verso Bruce, ma riesce a mantenere il contatto visivo per pochissimo tempo, prima di riabbassare di nuovo gli occhi e tornare a fissare il pavimento. "Perché sono stato io a dire che forse era meglio non dire niente. Quindi il suo silenzio è anche colpa mia. Perché avrei dovuto appoggiare e -non sapeva dove andare, c'ero io ma..."  
  
Bruce sbatte lentamente le palpebre e vede la colpa che preme sulle sue spalle. Vorrebbe rispondere che non riguarda lui, non avrebbe riguardato lui, ma che adesso il suo silenzio avrebbe potuto veramente fare qualcosa. Posa le lenzuola sul pavimento, piegando le ginocchia e arriccia le labbra. Beh, non ha molto da dire, in proposito.  
  
Conosce Barry. È un piccolo genio di Pozioni, il professor Garrick pensa che potrà essere un gran pozionista, una volta cresciuto, vorrebbe poterlo seguire con più frequenza con più zelo. Bruce sa che ha superato i G.U.F.O con onore che gli hanno dato una giratempo al terzo anno, che segue tutti corsi che può, che ama studiare, che c'è qualcosa che lo spinge a studiare tanto, oltre alla sua passione per i libri e le pozioni e la magia. Barry è considerato un diretto protetto di Bruce, anche se si sono appena parlati, anche se c'è un anno intero che li separa, rendendo i loro orari incompatibili, e una loro possibile amicizia qualcosa di improbabile. Barry conosce Bruce. Lo ha visto passeggiare per il corridoio, lo ha visto parlare con i fantasmi e Bruce è famoso, trai Corvonero per far entrare tutti quanti nei dormitori. E per aver fatto entrare un fantasma e aver detto che forse è una buona cosa avere più fantasmi per la Casa. Si sono parlati alcune volte, durante il tè delle cinque, quando Julia trascina Bruce in Sala Grande. Deve essere stato in quel momento, sì, che si sono incontrati la prima volta. E forse il fatto che Barry conoscesse Bruce lo ha fatto sentire protetto abbastanza, da poter salire la torre, da poter mettere in pericolo la sua carriera scolastica e protestare. Protestare con gli altri. Protestare da solo.  
  
Quindi Bruce gli posa una mano sulla spalla e gli fa il segno del silenzio.  
  
Questo potrebbe essere, per Barry, non solo un modo per aiutare e dire la sua, senza parlare, ma anche un modo per perdonarsi per quello che ha fatto, senza far pesare la sua redenzione su chi già stava soffrendo. Quindi, ecco, Bruce si siede accanto a lui e allunga il braccio per afferare un po' delle bacchette alla liquirizia che Barry ha portato su per la torre. Ne ha mangiate alcune. Era almeno una settimana che non ne mangiava alcune. Barry ha sospirato, ha alzato un lato delle labbra e ha iniziato a mangiare anche lui, una cioccorana che cercava di sfuggirgli dalle mani. La cioccorana non è però abbastanza svelta o astuta per correre via dalle dita di Barry.  
  
Barry è veloce. Ha molta energia. È un bravo pozionista e si porta dietro una colpa che sta cercando di espiare. E ha portato un set di scacchi dei maghi su con lui, per passare un po' il tempo e non annoiarsi troppo. E adesso non sta guardando in faccia Bruce, perché vorrebbe davvero tanto piangere.  
  
Sulla Torre, in silenzio, a giocare a scacchi e comunicare, in silenzio, che l'uso dell'Amortentia è immorale e dovrebbe essere illegale, adesso sono in due.  
  
  
  
  
Clark vorrebbe poter salire sulla Torre più di una volta al giorno. La verità è che è difficile salire fino a lassù, senza che nessuno lo veda. Ed è ancora più difficile farlo con provviste e più lenzuola. Quindi, beh, quindi deve semplicemente aspettare che il momento sia quello giusto, che nessuno lo guardi, che nessuno faccia caso a lui.  
  
Essere l'unico fra i tre a non essere coinvolto nella protesta del mese, deve essere abbastanza sospetto di per sé, i professori e i prefetti e i caposcuola devono starlo tenendo d'occhio più di quanto abbiano fatto negli ultimi mesi, perché, uhm, beh, forse non ha avuto molto a che fare con Bruce, ma è comunque rimasto molto amico di Diana, che in questo momento sta gridando a squarciagola, senza il minimo rispetto per nessuno, sia questo uno studente o un professore. Grida che hanno bisogno di rispetto, grida che hanno bisogno di controllo, grida che nessuno dovrebbe avere il controllo sul loro corpo, poi si corregge e grida, ancora più forte: nessuno dovrebbe avere il controllo sul corpo di nessuno.  
  
Clark non può unirsi alla protesta. Almeno così ha detto Diana. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che vada di qua e di là, di qualcuno che recluti, di qualcuno che spii. Avrebbe usato Bruce, normalmente. Queste sono cose che di solito fa Bruce, raccogliere informazioni, raccogliere consensi. Se Bruce fosse stato nel gruppo di politici che hanno dato il via alla Guerra dei Cent'anni... è una cosa che ha iniziato a dire il professor Scott, poi tutti hanno iniziato a imitarlo.  
  
Clark, mentre Diana grida, attirando tutta l'attenzione su di lei, striscia sotto le sedie, tenendo ben stretta la sua borsa e arriva alla Sala Grande come un soldato avrebbe superato un campo spinato. Strisciando, puntando le mani e i gomiti, finché Julia, la sorella di Bruce non lo prende per il gomito, per farlo alzare in piedi.  
  
"Hai quello che ti abbiamo chiesto?" gli chiede. E questa deve essere davvero l'aria che si respira in un campo di battaglia. Tutte le ragazze che si sono unite alla protesta arrivano e lo accerchiano e Diana continua a gridare slogan e a fare discorsi sulla possibilità di rivincita, sulla ripresa di controllo. Finché qualcuno non la ferma, facendole una domanda. Fuori da qui, sono tutti concentrati su di lei. Dentro la Sala, le ragazze sono concentrate su di lui.  
  
Clark mostra loro la borsa e poi lancia un'occhiata alle sue spalle. Qualcuno ha chiesto a Diana per quale motivo così tanta rabbia adesso. Per quale motivo così tanto fervore. Diana gli lancia un'occhiata disgustata. Clark torna a occuparsi delle consegne. Tira fuori degli assorbenti e della carta igienica. Poi alcuni prodotti come le creme per fare in modo che la pelle non si secchi, merendine, cibo rubato dalla cucina, coperte, cuscini, tutto quello che gli era venuto in mente, per poter vivere nella Sala Grande una settimana in più.  
  
"Gli Elfi già mi odiavano prima" borbotta, tirando fuori il tutto dalla borsa. "Adesso devono detestarmi con tutto il loro cuoricino." Sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
  
"Sì, ma sei il nostro eroe, adesso, no?" ribatte Kate, facendogli l'occhiolino e afferrando dalle sue mani dei preservativi. Clark abbassa immediatamente lo sguardo e diventa rosso, non riesce a mantenere lo sguardo perché -beh. "Anche se non so quanto possiamo usarli qui. Voglio dire. Siamo in un unico spazio. L'unico posto sarebbe..."  
  
"So abbastanza al riguardo, non voglio davvero sapere nient'altro, grazie" la interrompe frettolosamente Clark, alzando le mani. "Ho preso tutto?"  
  
Julia non dice una parola. Guarda la borsa, controlla che sia stata svuotata, poi gliela restituisce e poi torna a dare la sua attenzione a Diana, mentre le persone nella Sala spartiscono il cibo e le lenzuola e i cambi d'abito. Pensandoci adesso, Clark non ha mai portato un cambio d'abito a Bruce. Deve star usando la stessa uniforme da almeno quattro giorni. Non si è lamentato, ma è anche vero che non può lamentarsi ad alta voce. Clark assottiglia lo sguardo. Come fa ad andare in bagno? Si guarda intorno sospetto e... Come fanno le persone qui ad andare in bagno? Julia tira il suo mantello, per attirare l'attenzione.  
  
Lo guarda dal suo metro e sessanta di altezza e gli chiede a bassa voce: "Come sta?"  
  
Gli Wayne hanno un modo tutto loro di comunicare. Per qualche motivo, per loro, manca sempre soggetto, a volte manca il complemento. A volte la frase è muta e a volte invece è stata detta ad alta voce, ma non era quello che volevano dire, vogliono dire il contrario, senza però usare un tono sarcastico. Ma Clark sa sempre quello di cui parlano. E lui guarda Julia dal suo metro e ottanta e scrolla le spalle. Sorride.  
  
"Sta come sta sempre" risponde semplicemente. E Clark non ha un modo simile a quello degli Wayne per parlare, lui dice tutto, soggetto, verbo e complemento, dice tutto nel modo più diretto, col tono più sincero. "Bruce sta come sempre."  
  
Julia fa una smorfia con le labbra, lo lascia andare. Probabilmente lei sa qualcosa che lui non può o non deve sapere. Probabilmente c'è un motivo se si prendeva la briga di andare fino alla torre, di portare il latte a Bruce, di controllare che stesse bene. Bruce ha iniziato a protestare prima di Diana e Julia. Nessuno se n'è reso conto. Bruce ha iniziato il suo sciopero della parola di sabato, era rimasto sulla torre, non aveva più cercato nessuno e poi Diana e Julia sono salite, devono aver parlato con lui e hanno iniziato la vera protesta di lunedì. Oggi è mercoledì. Lunedì è stato il giorno in cui Bruce è andato dal professor Scott e gli ha detto che si sarebbe unito alle proteste, ma nessuno lo vedeva in giro per i corridoi o in biblioteca da già due giorni. Forse Bruce è l'origine della protesta. Forse Bruce ha visto qualcosa, forse è per questo che...  
  
Clark sa che ci sono cose che dovrebbe chiedere, ma non ha il coraggio di farlo.  
  
Julia fa finta di niente, scuote la testa e sospira. "Basta che beva abbastanza latte. Credo" dice, poi torna dal suo gruppo di ribelli. E Clark si rende conto di aver svuotato tutta la borsa. "Se vuoi, possiamo usare i gufi, la prossima volta."  
  
"Non possono passare tra le sedie, i gufi."  
  
Julia si gira per dargli un'occhiata e alza ancora una volta una spalla. "Hai portato tutto, Clark" gli dice, con un cenno della testa. "Tieni d'occhio mio fratello, ora che non lo posso fare io, va bene? Non lo lasciare troppo tempo da solo, perché lui..." Non finisce la frase, alza di nuovo le spalle, fa una smorfia con le labbra.  
  
"Certamente" risponde lui, in automatico. Poi abbassa lo sguardo, quando le va via. Non ha avuto il coraggio di chiedere. Dovrebbe essere stato pronto. Dovrebbe non avere così tanta paura di sapere la verità.  
  
Non era lui che voleva riavvicinarsi a Bruce? Non era lui che voleva sapere il perché del suo comportamento? Julia forse non avrebbe risposto, ma gli avrebbe dato un indizio. Gli avrebbe fatto capire che cosa c'era che non andava, che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, che cosa avrebbe potuto fare. Ma Clark non ha fatto nessuna domanda. Non riesce nemmeno a pensarla.  
  
Mentre striscia sotto le sedie, per tornare in corridoio sente Diana dire: "Non c'è bisogno che qualcosa capiti a noi per sapere che è sbagliata. Non dovrebbe esserci bisogno di avere sulla propria pelle le ferite di un'ingiustizia, per poter dire che quello che sta succedendo è sbagliato e immorale." Clark continua a scivolare sul pavimento, riesce a uscire senza essere visto per un soffio. Ma sente le altre parole di Diana. "Dovremmo, tutti quanti noi, condividere la responsabilità di quello che è successo, piuttosto. Dovremmo fare in modo che cose che sono successe a tanti maghi e anche a tanti babbani inconsapevoli, non succeda mai più. E non è forse la scuola, la nostra base per capire che cosa è giusto e che cosa è sbagliato?"  
  
Clark aveva pensato che Diana gridasse senza rispetto per gli altri. Forse, la verità è che lei grida perché si abbia rispetto per gli altri. Clark non ha mai fatto niente del genere.  
  
  
  
  
  
La protesta del silenzio è iniziata di lunedì. Martedì Barry è salito sulla torre e si è unito a Bruce. Mercoledì, Oliver Queen è salito sulla torre, con lo sguardo basso e gli occhi rossi. E Bruce e Barry hanno alzato la testa per poterlo guardare. Hanno assottigliato lo sguardo, per poterlo vedere nonostante l'oscurità in cui si trovano. Barry si alza in piedi. Bruce rimane appoggiato al muro. Nessuno dice niente per un po'.  
  
Harvey non si è fatto vedere. Bruce aspetta che qualcuno dica qualcosa. Barry passa il suo sguardo da Bruce a Oliver. Ancora nessun movimento. Ancora nessuna parola.  
  
Oliver Queen si siede davanti a loro. Oliver Queen è quel tipo sempre allegro che tutte le ragazze vogliono baciare e a cui tutti i ragazzi vogliono tenere la mano. È quel tipo di persona che è circondata sempre da risate e musica e quell'atmosfera leggera, sembra essere quel tipo di persona che non pensa mai troppo a quello che dovrebbe essere, che dovrebbe fare. Non sembra quel tipo di persona che si aggiunge a una protesta.  
  
Quindi Bruce lo guarda con un po' di sospetto, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Vorrebbe fargli qualche domanda, ma non pensa di farla. Oliver Queen sembra davvero tanto scosso. Forse non avrebbe dovuto dire niente. Forse non avrebbe dovuto fare niente.  
  
Ma Oliver chiude gli occhi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e dice: "Io non l'ho tradita."  
  
Queste parole non vogliono dire niente per Bruce, che rimane a guardarlo in silenzio, giocherellando con il mantello. Barry invece rizza le antenne, alza gli occhi verso Oliver, tiene gli occhi sbarrati. Ci sono dei rumori in sottofondo. Oliver dovrebbe continuare a parlare, ma non sembra riuscire a farlo. Perché tutti quelli che vengono su questa torre devono piangere?  
  
Bruce gli passa un lenzuolo, Oliver lo prende, senza pensarci troppo e ci si avvolge in silenzio, prima di ripetere: "Io non l'ho tradita." Si passa una mano trai capelli e scuote la testa. "C'era -c'era qualcosa nei dolcetti. C'era qualcosa che -e io non ci avevo pensato e li ho mangiati. Ma non la volevo tradire. Non la volevo tradire, non volevo farle del male. È stato solo che..." Si guarda le mani e scuote ancora una volta la testa. "Io non l'ho tradita. Non... ma non riesco a dirglielo. Quando la guardo e lei mi -Dinah ha quell'espressione ferita e quella... è arrabbiata e triste e io non riesco a dirglielo. Perché -lo so che così lei non sarebbe ferita, lo so che una volta che glielo avrò detto, non sarà più lei la parte... la persona che è stata ferita. Sarei io. E io non... lo so che suona egoista e lo so che suona stupido, ma la verità è che voglio che vedano lei come... voglio che lei si veda ancora... vorrei che lei si veda come qualcosa che... può avere vendetta. Con una rabbia a cui può dare un nome e una faccia e... ma che non sia quella ragazza. Perché, se glielo dicessi, se le dicessi che... sarei io. Sarei io la vittima e non lo posso accettare. Lei è più brava in questo ruolo. Io non lo sono. Io non riesco ad accettarlo. Io non posso..."  
  
Bruce ascolta. Bruce fa un cenno con la testa, mentre Barry stringe i pugni, guarda il pavimento e forse deve chiedere scusa per più cose di quanto aveva immaginato.  
  
Fanno entrambi, nonostante i diversi stati d'animo, il segno di rimanere in silenzio, posando l'indice sulle labbra. Oliver annuisce piano, deglutisce e sistema la sua coperta sulle spalle.  
  
Ha portato vestiti nuovi e più caramelle. Sulla Torre possono vivere almeno per altri tre giorni, anche senza l'aiuto di Clark, che sale a controllarli ogni giorno.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sono uno, due, tre. Rimangono in silenzio. Sono seduti su parti diverse della torre e ognuno di loro sembra voler vegliare su una delle parti di Hogwarts. Barry guarda a Sud. Sta raggomitolato su se stesso, con un 'espressione seria, pensando a tante cose che lo tengono lontano da loro e dalla vita reale, in realtà. Barry è lontano, mentre il sole batte sulla torre in verticale. Oliver guarda a Ovest, dove sta il lago, freddo e in silenzio, Clark non lo ha mai visto in questo modo. Bruce veglia sul Nord, e dondola i piedi, guardando verso il basso.  
  
Bruce mostra la mano vuota. Clark gliela riempie, con il cartoncino di latte al cioccolato. Bruce, come sempre, rompe la plastica, come sempre inizia a bere il suo latte al cioccolato dalla cannuccia, come sempre rimane in silenzio.  
  
"Julia sta bene" dice piano, sedendosi accanto a lui. "Si preoccupa per il fratello gemello stupido."  
  
Bruce si gira verso di lui, con la bocca semi-aperta e un'espressione falsamente ferita. Si porta anche una mano sul petto, con scuote la testa più volte, prima di alzare il ginocchio, per poter posare su quello il mento. Ruota gli occhi.  
  
"Sono le parole sue, non le mie eh" mette in chiaro Clark, ridendo un po'. Poi il suo sorriso scompare piano piano. Bruce sceglie sempre di guardare dove non batte il sole. È qualcosa che gli piace, è qualcosa che continua a fare quasi inconsciamente. È una cosa così da Bruce che fa anche bene da vedere, una cosa che fa bene da sentire. "Stavo pensando al senso di quello che state facendo, te e Diana."  
  
Bruce torna a guardare in avanti e beve il suo latte. Uno, due, tre sorsi. È un modo per invitarlo a proseguire. Oppure a stare in silenzio per tutta la vita, dipende da quello che Clark avrebbe deciso nei seguenti dieci secondi. Lui beve latte al cioccolato. Non sembra essere troppo turbato. È giovedì.  
  
"Diana dà la voce. Me ne sono reso conto ieri. Diana è sempre stata quella che ha gridato. E, sai, anche se tu lo fai meno platealmente, anche se lo fai più di nascosto, in un certo senso anche tu gridi." Deglutisce. Poi scuote la testa. "No. Non gridi. Però dai la voce. Usi la tua voce per darla a qualcun altro. Quindi per me, quello che sta facendo Diana ha senso. Doveva avere senso anche per te. Pensavo che avrebbe avuto senso anche pe te. Invece tu rimani quassù. Senza fare niente. In silenzio."  
  
Bruce finisce il latte. Continua a guardare il campo da Quidditch.  
  
"Non è da te" continua Clark, inclinando la testa, per poter avere un contatto visivo, che però Bruce gli nega. Posa il cartoncino del latte al suo fianco e tira indietro le spalle, come per stirarsi almeno un po'. "Non è da te rimanere in silenzio, a meno che questa cosa non ti abbia toccato personalmente. Perché tu sei così. Sei quel tipo stupido di persona che invece di gridare quando qualcuno gli fa male, grida quando qualcuno fa male a qualcun altro. Esattamente come Diana."  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi. Dondola il piede in aria, rimane in silenzio.  
  
Clark non sa se deve finire quello che ha iniziato e non sa se vuole finire il suo discorso. Se facesse la domanda, Bruce non gli risponderebbe, non cambierebbe niente, semplicemente farebbe capire che lui sa, che ha capito che cosa è successo. Sarebbe solo uno sfoggio di conoscenza. Non sarebbe poi così utile. Quindi Clark prende un respiro profondo e si morde il labbro inferiore e si chiede che cosa dovrebbe dire, che cosa vorrebbe che Bruce dicesse se i ruoli fossero invertiti. E... c'è solo una cosa che vorrebbe che Bruce gli dicesse, ma non può dirla adesso, non può sicuramente dirla in momento come questo, in un posto del genre, con altre quattro orecchie a sentire quello di cui parlano.  
  
Quindi, decide di andare per un: "Io sono qui per te, va bene?" Una frase semplice, una frase che non ha troppo peso, pensandoci adesso. Sono cose che gli ha già detto più e più volte. Cose che lui dovrebbe dare un po' per scontato, ma che forse è giusto ripetere.  
  
Bruce sospira. Neanche a queste frasi risponde e rispetta il suo sciopero del silenzio. E Clark abbassa lo sguardo e non avrebbe potuto fare o dire nient'altro. Non può dire altre cose che non darebbero fastidio a Bruce, quindi anche lui rimane in silenzio.  
  
Gli altri due ragazzi vegliano su Hogwarts e questo silenzio è importante, è pesante ed è reale. Il silenzio delle persone che sono state ferite, dovrebbe pesare certamente molto di più delle grida di chi li sta difendendo. Diana e Bruce li stanno facendo pesare entrambi. E questa è una cosa importante di per sé.  
  
"Ti voglio bene, Bruce" sussurra.  
  
Ancora una volta, Bruce non dice niente di niente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Venerdì si aggiungono altri ragazzi. Sono per lo più ragazzi. La mattina arrivano dalle scale Hal Jordan e John Stewart. Non raccontano niente. Hal si siede accanto a Barry e Barry posa la fronte sulla sua spalla e rimangono in quella posizione per veramente molto tempo. John custodisce il lato Est della Torre. Neanche lui ha detto niente, sembra essere venuto semplicemente per appoggiare Hal, anche se la sua energia nervosa non sembra essere una buona base per nessuno. Non sembra essere un buon appoggio, anche se probabilmente ci prova veramente tanto a esserlo. Poi, il pomeriggio arriva Zatanna con i lati delle labbra piegate verso il basso e i pugni chiusi. Si siede accanto a Bruce. Non lo tocca, non si appoggia a lui, rimane seduta, con le caviglie intrecciate e la schiena dritta e guarda dritto davanti a lei. Bruce le fa un cenno con la testa, che dovrebbe voler dire qualcosa come grazie o sono felice che tu sia qui e Zatanna risponde con uno sguardo così pieno di rabbia da non essere descrivibile. Bruce finge di non aver visto niente. Insieme a Zatanna, si presenta anche Arthur, che goffamente, offre da bere a tutti quanti, per rimanere un po' al caldo, nonostante il vento ce si alza da ovest.  
  
Facendo due conti, su quella torre silenziosa, adesso ci sono sette persone, che rimangono perfettamente in silenzio.  
  
Non succede nulla, intorno a loro, e intorno a loro non c'è un rumore che possa essere definito umano. Rimangono semplicemente lì, seduti o in piedi, a leggere, a giocare a scacchi, a mangiare, scrivere, a disegnare, a fare qualsiasi cosa si possa fare in silenzio.  
  
Sette studenti non sono poi così tanti, a pensarci bene. Bruce pensava che si sarebbero uniti solo due o tre studenti alla protesta silenziosa, ma sembra che l'Amortentia abbia fatto più vittime di quelle che lui aveva immaginato. Vittime che non riescono ancora a parlare di quello che è successo, di quello che hanno provato, di quello che... Sette studenti non sono tanti, nella Sala Grande, secondo le stime di Clark, sono arrivati a protestare in una ventina. Sembra che vogliano conquistare anche delle aule in giro per Hogwarts, per fermare alcune lezioni. Ci sono dei ragazzi che stanno progettando di occupare l'aula di Pozioni, tanto per dire. Il trambusto, il grande rumore, dovrebbero starlo facendo loro. Ma...  
  
Bruce si alza immediatamente in piedi e tutti gli occhi rimangono alla fine delle scale che portano alla Torre. E al professor Scott, che li guarda con le mani sui fianchi e una smorfia sulle labbra.  
  
"Bruce" inizia, come se dovesse portare sulle spalle tutto il fardello del mondo. Bruce non dice niente, stringe i pugni e sente la mano di Zatanna sulla schiena, per dargli abbastanza forza da rimanere con la schiena dritta e lo sguardo alto. "Non posso andare via per pochi mesi e ritrovarmi un disordine del genere, lo capisci vero?"  
  
Il preside ha un volto gentile, dei modi altrettanto dolci, un senso dell'umorismo che capisce davvero soltanto lui. E ora tira Bruce verso di lui, dopo avergli passato una mano sulle spalle, allontanandolo da Zatanna e dal gruppo di silenziosi studenti.  
  
"Non hai intenzione di rispondere, vero?"  
  
Bruce scuote la testa gravemente, e il preside Scott sorride, sbuffa quasi una risata.  
  
"E se dovessi parlare con la mente di questo piano, dovrei parlare con la signorina Prince, che là sotto sta facendo il bello e il cattivo tempo, non è così?"  
  
Bruce annuisce, anche questa volta gravemente.  
  
Il preside Scott lo osserva, legge sul viso di Bruce ogni espressione, piegandosi per essere alla sua altezza e per non avere nessuna interferenza. E rimangono così per almeno trenta secondi. Il preside Scott alla ricerca di risposte e Bruce cercando di non dare nemmeno una risposta a quelle domande che lui potrebbe avere. Non sa se ci potrebbe riuscire. A mantenere un segreto col preside. Perché il preside Scott è forse uno dei maghi più potenti in tutto il mondo magico e se Bruce ha accettato di venire a studiare a Hogwarts è soltanto per lui, ovviamente, solo per poter seguire le sue lezioni. E lo ammira e questo deve essere, per forza, un punto a sfavore di Bruce, che non ritiene quest'uomo, anziano e con davvero tanta esperienza nel lanciare incantesimi sia un mago infallibile, forse anche imbattibile.  
  
Bruce abbassa lo sguardo. Per qualche motivo, si vergogna. Per qualche motivo, sente di essere stato letto.  
  
I ragazzi rimangono silenziosi. Forse adesso stanno anche trattenendo il fiato E già questo deve essere coraggio. Bruce è felice che siano saliti sulla torre. È felice di sapere di non essere stato l'unico. È felice che ci fossero tante persone a combattere insieme a persone che non erano state ascoltate.  
  
Il preside Scott annuisce lentamente, poi gli dà un buffetto sulla guancia. "Ho capito" dice, tirandosi indietro, raddrizzando la spalla e lasciando andare Bruce. "Mi dispiace che il vostro silenzio non sia stato ascoltato prima e di avervi dimenticati." Di nuovo, appoggia le mani sui fianchi e il suo sorriso adesso è un po' dolce, un po' triste. "E parlerò con la signorina Prince, per fare in modo che tutti voi siate ascoltati. E vi ringrazio, per esservi esposti in questo modo."  
  
Bruce continua a guardarsi le punte delle scarpe, si morde il labbro inferiore e sente come Zatanna torni immediatamente al suo fianco. Per poi dargli un colpo alla spalla con forza, come farlo riprendere da una brutta botta psicologica.  
  
È la prima volta che il silenzio di chi ha subito un torto è stato ascoltato. E Bruce non riesce a credere che sia una cosa che... Quando il preside Scott andrà a parlare con Diana tutto finirà. Quando il preside dirà che l'Amortentia sarà bandita almeno dalla scuola, allora si spera che tutto questo finisca. E lui non avrà motivo di rimanere in silenzio sulla Torre. Non ci sarà niente per cui protestare, non ci sarà motivo per non parlare.  
  
Ma non ci sarà nemmeno motivo per cui parlare proprio di questo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È l'ultima visita che Clark fa nella settimana della protesta. Bruce gli mostra la mano vuota, Clark col cartoncino di latte al cioccolato. Bruce apre la plastica conto il ginocchio e prende a bere.  
  
Clark, salendo le scale, ha incontrato il preside Scott, che gli ha dato un buffetto sulla guancia e poi ha detto qualcosa come: "Deve essere difficile essere amico di due rivoluzionari." Come se Clark non lo fosse, come se Clark non avesse fatto e detto e combattuto e aiutato e... in effetti, messo in confronto con quello che Diana e Bruce hanno fatto, forse Clark non ha fatto niente di che. Forse la sua presenza è superflua, forse non sarebbe dovuto nemmeno correre sopra e sotto, se solo Diana e Bruce non lo avessero voluto far sentire parte di quello che stava succedendo. Forse.  
  
"Siete stati bravi" sussurra a Bruce, avvicinandosi quel tanto che serve per non dover far sentire a tutti. "Avete fatto un buon lavoro, almeno, beh, almeno il preside è tornato. Lui non è un uomo cattivo. Una volta finita la protesta potrete tornare alle lezioni e agli allenamenti di Quidditch e finalmente non andrò in giro da solo. Tutti quanti mi chiedevano perché non stessi protestando con voi, sai?"  
  
Bruce ancora non risponde. Beve il latte al cioccolato.  
  
"Forse avrei dovuto. Protestare apertamente con voi." Clark sospira e sorride. "Ma poi non penso che Julia me lo avrebbe perdonato. Abbandonare suo fratello su una torre al gelo? Io. Avevo davvero paura che una di queste notti morissi di ipotermia. Assiderato. Non me lo sarei perdonato nemmeno io. E sono davvero felice che domani tu e tutti quanti torniate nei dormitori, al caldo, dove non ci sono fantasmi che cambiano umore troppo velocemente e potrete tornare a lezione, che è una delle cose più importanti, se lo chiedi a me."  
  
Bruce sbuffa.  
  
"Mi è mancato il mio partner di Pozioni. Anche perché non sono molto sicuro che i miei appunti abbiano un qualche senso. Non sono molto sicuro che -ho anche, senza volere, preparato una qualche pozione con un obiettivo nascosto." Clark ride piano, passandosi un mano sul viso. "Sono mesi che non so che cosa ti stia succedendo e ho provato a non chiederti gli appunti, ma c'è la lontana possibilità che tu me li possa prestare lo stesso? Perché ho paura di non riuscire a superare i M.A.G.O. senza il tuo aiuto. Avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto in almeno altre tre materie. E, se non vuoi aiutarmi, ti conviene dire qualcosa adesso." Clark gli punta contro un dito, come se volesse passargli la parola.  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi. Non risponde.  
  
"Come pensavo. Potremmo passare tutto il tempo che vuoi, insieme a tanti strani ingredienti e piante e libri e penne con la piuma e cose del genere. Dì qualcosa se non sei d'accordo."  
  
Bruce sospira.  
  
"Non vedo l'ora. La settimana prossima potremmo passare ogni sera insieme, in Sala Grande, a mangiare muffin e imboccarci a vicenda e tu potresti, non lo so, riempirmi di complimenti e parlarmi dei tuoi sentimenti verso di me. Che cosa dici? Non dire niente se pensi che questa sia una cattiva idea."  
  
Bruce gli dà un pugno leggero sulla spalle e Clark scoppia a ridere, tenendosi la pancia, per continuare a ridere ancora più forte, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e continuando a ridere e ridere e ridere.  
  
"Tutti i giorni, eh Bruce. È un appuntamento, capito? Tutti i giorni -no, aspetta, tutte le sere, insieme a imboccarci con tartine e scones e roba del genere, a parlare di tutto quello che vuoi parlare, tu che sei un grand parlatore, vero?" Clark alza la testa quel tanto che serve per vedere un piccolo tic alle labbra di Bruce. Probabilmente sta cercando di non ridere anche lui. Lo dicono tutti che le risate sono contagiose. Questo non può essere diverso nemmeno per Bruce. "Lo dico sul serio, sai?, che mi sei mancato in questi mesi. E che non potrei superare i M.A.G.O. senza il tuo aiuto. Non potrei davvero, voglio davvero che torniamo a essere noi due, a parlare e giocare e ridere e..." Clark sospira, portandosi le mani sotto la testa. Guarda il soffitto della torre. Deve essere per colpa dei disegni che creano le travi che si intersecano sopra le loro teste. Forse è per quello, forse è perché... Bruce odia guardare le persone in faccia. Più probabilmente è per questo. O un misto di entrambe le ragioni.  
  
Clark sospira e Bruce posa il cartoncino del latte tra loro. Continua a non dire una parola.  
  
  
  
  
  
La protesta finisce nello stesso modo in cui è iniziata, di botto, col botto. Diana tira un banco da qualche parte fuori dal corridoio e grida che non questa scuola non insegnano le Maledizioni Senza Perdono perché sono senza perdono e che cosa vuol dire che insegnino invece a preparare pozioni che portino le persone a fare cose che non dovrebbero o vorrebbero fare? Non è simile all'imperio, l'Amortentia? Non dovrebbero pensare anche a questi tipi di violenza? Non dovrebbero essere loro, i professori, gli adulti?  
  
Il preside Scott ha ascoltato senza battere ciglio. Diana è molto brava a usare le parole, e l'unico motivo per cui ha gettato il banco è stato che un Tassorosso stava ridendo e urlando contro le sue parole, pensando di essere protetto dalla folla intorno a lui. E Diana gli aveva chiesto di farsi avanti. Diana è molto brava anche a far paura alle persone. Il preside Scott è bravo a non essere intimorito e ad ascoltare i suoi studenti.  
  
E ha detto che Diana e il gruppo che stava occupando la Sala avevano assolutamente ragione. Ma che non dovevano scegliere il modo più violento per fare in modo di avere la sua attenzione. L'Amortentia è stata bandita da Hogwarts e la sua composizione trasferita nella Sezione Proibita della biblioteca, e le persone che avevano protestato e occupato la Sala Grande sono state messe in punizione per un mese, condannandole a lavare i sotterranei e il bagno dei prefetti, a turno.  
  
Il gruppo non comprendeva Bruce e i ragazzi sulla Torre, che, avendo scelto un modo così pacifico di protestare sono stati lasciati andare con la fedina penale pulita, diciamo così.  
  
Eppure, il sabato in cui questa sentenza è stata annunciata, Bruce non è sceso dalla Torre.  
  
Clark ha guardato il suo posto vuoto sulla tavolata dei Corvonero durante la cena. Ha sospirato e ha lasciato la Sala Grande, per andare a cercare un cartoncino di latte al cioccolato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce non gli mostra la mano vuota, questa volta, ma Clark gli schiaffa il latte al cioccolato sulla mano e si siede accanto a lui, per guardarlo intensamente, per non perderlo d'occhio. E Bruce non si gira a guardarlo. Tiene in mano il suo libro, lo guarda tristemente, si morde l'interno delle guance e rimane ancora in silenzio.  
  
Clark lo vede deglutire, aprendo il libro, che riconosce essere di pozioni. Ogni pagina è segnata, ci sono appunti, annotazioni, correzioni, e poi c'è una pagina limpida, che non sembra mai essere stata aperta. E Bruce ci passa sopra la mano tremante, che poi chiude in un pugno. "Doveva essere un giorno importante" dice con la voce roca. È una settimana che non parla e queste sono le sue prime parole. Doveva essere un giorno importante.  
  
La Torre è vuota. Ci sono soltanto loro due. Bruce e Clark. E questa volta è Clark che deve rimanere in silenzio, guardando Bruce cercare di calmare il tremolio alla mano. La Torre era vuota. Dalle mura arriva Harvey, che fluttua per aria, con gli occhi chiusi, richiamato, forse dall'estrema fragilità di Bruce. Lo custodisce. Per qualche strana ragione, anche durante i suoi cambiamenti di umori più strambi, Harvey ha sempre custodito Bruce, a modo suo.  
  
"Doveva essere un giorno davvero molto speciale. Dovevo fare cose, parlare di cose con persone e... Diana lo sapeva. Mi aveva detto che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata parlare a cuore aperto, andare dritto al sodo. Diana lo sapeva." Bruce abbassa il mento, continua a guardare il libro. Sulla pagina dell'Amortentia non ha scritto niente. Non sembra averla mai toccata. C'è stato un periodo in cui era calato nella classifica dei migliori della classe di pozioni, ora che ci pensa. Un momento in cui non rispondeva alle domande, in cui rimaneva in silenzio. Forse non all'inizio. C'era una parola appuntata sulla pagina del libro di Bruce. Clark assottiglia gli occhi, riesce a leggere un sbagliato sbiadito, ma non è la calligrafia di Bruce. "E ricordo di star camminando per i corridoi. Volevo venire a parlare con te."  
  
C'è una pausa, un silenzio. Harvey fluttua intorno a Bruce, gli posa una mano sulla testa, poi torna a volare via, lontano, sopra le loro teste. "Volevi parlare con me?"  
  
"A cuore aperto" conferma Bruce. "Ma volevo anche chiedere un consiglio a Julia. Eravamo nella Sala Grande. Ho bevuto qualcosa. Qualcuno mi ha dato qualcosa. Succo di zucca. Aveva il sapore di…"  
  
"Tu sai chi è stato."  
  
"Sì." Bruce si passa la mano sul polso, per grattarsi con la manica della divisa. "Ho bevuto il succo di zucca, e tutto è cambiato. Ma non davvero. Non è cambiato per davvero. È come quando... sai quando stai sognando ma non ti rendi conto che stai sognando? Il momento in cui il sogno inizia e ti ritrovi all'inizio di una storia senza alcun senso? Senza nessun indizio, senza nessun controllo. È così che mi sentivo. Mi sono sentito così." Si inumidisce le labbra, scuote la testa. Il suo sguardo è vuoto, lontano, il suo tono è monotono, ogni parola sembra fargli male al petto. "Io so che è stato. Potrei farti vedere chi è stato, indicarlo col dito. È stato -mi ha fatto male. Mi ha tolto ogni volontà, mi ha tolto ogni controllo e io vorrei vendicarmi, vorrei poter, non lo so, fare qualcosa e... ma non posso fare niente. La cosa che più -lui pensava davvero che così mi avrebbe potuto costringere ad amare solo lui. Solo lui. Nessun altro. Io ero cosciente. Io ero cosciente quando lui..." Rabbrividisce, scuote la testa. "Non ha fatto cose troppo... ma i baci, le carezze, ogni tocco era una coltellata, un brivido di paura, un qualcosa sal quale non mi potevo difendere, non potevo. E forse è vero che mi ama, forse invece è solo l'ennesimo pazzo, ma io... quando vi vedevo per i corridoi avrei voluto gridare, avrei voluto poter correre da voi e chiedervi aiuto. Io non chiedo mai aiuto ma in quei momenti, in quei precisi momenti, forse..."  
  
Clark mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. Rimane immobile. Non sa cosa dire, né cosa fare. Sente che le mani tremanti di Bruce sono, in qualche modo, connesse ai suoi pugni chiusi e lui si sarebbe dovuto rendere conto che qualcosa non andava. Se invece di dare spazio, dire: beh, lo sai com'è Bruce, lo sai -se avesse fatto qualcosa, se invece di fingere di non vedere, sperare che Bruce andasse da lui avesse fatto effettivamente qualcosa. Deglutisce. Chiude gli occhi, sotto il peso della colpa.  
  
"Vi avrei odiati, se avessi potuto chiedervi aiuto, se lo avessi fatto…" continua Bruce, guardando la pagina del libro. "È stata Julia a riportarmi indietro e -so che forse avrei dovuto dire o fare qualcosa, ma... certe storie non si ascoltano. Certe storie le persone le ascoltano per il motivo sbagliato e io non potevo permettermelo, non potevo... Prima non potevo ma..." La voce si blocca, Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e toglie la mano da sopra la pagina del libro. "Ma adesso è diverso. Adesso è davvero diverso."  
  
Strappa la pagina, la appallottola nel suo pugno e poi la getta sul pavimento, dietro le sue spalle. Prende un respiro profondo. Le sue mani tremano ancora, e lui si alza in piedi, per affrontare il singolo pezzo di carta, gettando il libro da qualche parte, vicino al muro. Clark lo seguo con lo sguardo, poi anche lui si alza, lo affianca. Gurda il pezzo di carta.  
  
Bruce prende dalla manica del mantello la sua bacchetta. La mano gli trema ancora, Clark lo vede inumidirsi le labra e chiudere gli occhi per un momento. Bruce prende un respiro profondo. "Incendio" sibila con un tono gelido e guarda come il pezzo di carta prenda fuoco. Come una piccola fiamma blu e poi rossa prenda il suo posto, come la carta scompaia in pochi secondi, diventando cenere nera e fina, diventando cenere. Cioè nulla.  
  
Clark si gira verso Bruce che tiene ancora la bacchetta alzata, contro il nulla ed è rimasto immobile, impietrito, in silenzio. Ha detto che era presente. Ha detto che ricorda ogni bacio e ogni carezza. Ha detto che non aveva potuto farci niente, che aveva perso il controllo. Forse è per questo che ha iniziato a bere così tanto latte al cioccolato. Sono confezioni che gli manda suo padre. Sono confezioni che venivano toccate soltanto dalla sua famiglia, e da Clark, nell'ultima settimana.  
  
Il fuoco è durato poco. Una fiamma alta e blu e arancione poi il nulla. Ma Bruce sembra un pochino più tranquillo. Un pochino meno scosso.  
  
"Mi dispiace" riesce a dire Clark.  
  
Bruce gli lancia un'occhiata vuota. Torna a guardare la parte di pavimento in cui si trovava il foglio. "Tu non c'entri" risponde. Ma rimane immobile accanto a lui. Immobile, a guardare il vuoto.  
  
Ora si spiega anche la sua lontananza. Ora si spiegano anche quei momenti in cui non sembra essere lì con loro. Bruce che rabbrividisce, Bruce che non riesce a tornare in sé, Bruce che è terrorizzato all'idea di bere qualcosa offerto da qualcun altro... questo non va bene. Questo non è il modo in cui Bruce dovrebbe sentirsi.  
  
Clark sospira e, col mignolo, decide di prendere il mignolo di Bruce. Intrecciarli insieme. Perché forse prendergli la mano sarebbe un po' troppo, prendergli la mano sarebbe come imporre un contatto fisico che, forse, magari, Bruce ancora non vuole, non adesso, non così. Ma il mignolo... il mignolo va bene, no? Bruce non si tira indietro. Sistema la sua bacchetta nella manica del mantello e lascia che i loro mignoli siano intrecciati.  
  
Così sono uniti, sono lì, l'uno per l'altro, sono lì che sanno che qualsiasi cosa succeda ci saranno, se Bruce volesse parlare di quello che è successo, della persona che gli ha fatto questo, della sua protesta silenziosa, Clark ci sarebbe stato, sempre e comunque. Perché è questo che fanno loro. Ci sono.  
  
Bruce abbassa il mento e sospira. "Mi dispiace" dice. "Se ti ho lasciato credere a cose a cui non avresti dovuto credere."  
  
Clark alza un lato delle labbra. Va bene così. Per ora va bene così. Bruciare quel foglio, per Bruce, deve aver voluto dire molto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark sale sulla torre e controlla che Bruce sia ancora vivo. E Bruce lo è. Bruce continua a vivere, sempre, nonostante, e questo è quello che conta, alla fine. Clark si inumidisce le labbra e prova a sorridere. Bruce si gira verso di lui e fa un cenno con la testa, per salutarlo. La Torre continua a essere il loro posto sicuro.


End file.
